


Lick

by Fluterbev



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Licking, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluterbev/pseuds/Fluterbev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some sensations can be a bit too much, until you're guided to pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).



> This is a drabble of exactly 100 words. It was written to a prompt - 'lick' - given to me by Ande, and is dedicated to her, with much love.

 

“Sandburg, quit it!” Jim growled.

Blair looked up. “What’s the matter?”

Jim sighed, twitching uncomfortably. “It’s like being slimed. Like a slug crawling all over me.”

Blair was unfazed. “Dial it down, man!” he ordered. “You need to bring it down to a level where this feels good.” He deepened his tone with intent. “I promise you, Jim. I can make you feel good.”

Blair got back to work and, to his delight, Jim gradually relaxed and stopped fighting. Very soon, his breathy moans of ecstasy were music to Blair’s ears.

Which proved Blair’s theory that tongue was definitely good.

 

 


End file.
